LOTM: Sword of Kings/Story Tropes/Hate Sink
for many obvious reasons if we ever read this story... just because, just because.|thumb|350px]]There are a really good amount of characters that people hate them in and out-universe throughout LOTM: Sword of Kings as well as the stories related to it, like LOTM: A Draw of Kings, LOTM: Destiny and other related works. Though there is no shortage of evildoers, quite a few stand out as particularly devoid of sympathy. Actually, those people were so hateful that they even disgusted characters in the story, so that there was a reason to put them down, even with their possibly Freudian Excuse and Hidden Depths. Note: This order of this list depends on those characters' introductions. Some characters would repeatedly appear in those sections. In addition, ALL SPOILERS ARE UNMARKED. See the Hate Sinks of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow right here. =''LOTM: Sword of Kings= Saga AA Eckidina KnightWalker & Her Alternate Versions *The very first example of this storyline, 'Eckidina KnightWalker' (particularly her Insane-clone), actually serves as the starter of the World War III and acted as the most recurring counterpart to the original Eckidina. Acting as a spoiled brat in the beginning of ''Saga AA, she ruled the Raizen High School Student Council with iron fist and firmly bullied students once she arrived, causing horrendous and dark events throughout the world. Counting on, the destruction of Fiore Kingdom, the start of Liberty City War, the WWIII and LN-666 Project could be traced back on such a person only killed out of boredom and enjoyment out of pain. Her dark side was amplified further in Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine, because of her role in Azul Jissele's dark past. She was also responsible for many turn of events that waged war throughout the Liberty City, and eventually drove her troops insane and caused them commit suicide while sitting by and watch with sheer malice and glee. **Throughout the storyline of The Corbin Files, Eckidina had lesser appearance comparing to the true Big Bad, but she still entered the dark stage and went even further by making Maria Arzonia, one of the storyline's most beloved tragic heroine, into a KnightWalker Cyborg submitted underneath her will, just like what she did to the poor Cavalo de Troia long time ago. According to Maria herself in Firenza Junior, she was remolded while still alive, and the process was so torturous that even Carl Robinson, who read Maria's memory on intent to expose her old sin, was shocked and disgusted. In further addition, Michael Langdon backstabbed her as soon as he revealed his true nature, sent her back to her time, called her a spoiled child and left her into an insane and disarray state. **In Eckidina Arc, the entire world's heroes eventually blamed Eckidina for the start of World War III, and actually after Otaku-Eckidina (Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant) dispose of her, only her boyfriend Misogi Kumagawa cared about her anyway. However, she was confirmed to be Not Quite Dead and would be return as Madness soon, so it was still a matter of time we can finally see her dead. ''Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine *While the Big Bad Scathach serves as an interesting and cunning mastermind that is too awesome to get hates, while Cavalo served as a tragic antagonist with a Dark and Troubled Past, the rest of ''RotBH villains are stuffed with Hate Sinks. Besides the aforementioned Eckidina, those below are the most notable ones. **The Big Bad Wannabe, Kureto Hīragi, fits this tropes completely. Being the delusional, ruthless and heartless leader of Moon Terminator Company and the General of KnightWalker Funeral Parlor, Kureto already crossed Moral Event Horizon in his debut episode. Revealed to have found Tech of the End, a lost artifact owned by Zoyineian-Sith Empire, Kureto experimented its power upon young children as his test subjects. He already did that upon an infant before he killed the baby due to the test transformed him into a Gigalomaniac. Although holding grudge against the KnightWalker Family, Kureto had secretly assisted them in the invasion of Fiore Kingdom out of pure pragmacy, amplifying his status as a hypocrite. Once, he was somehow considered as a Tragic Villain, but not now, no longer. Considering what he did next to characters like Revy and Azul, we're now safe to say that Kureto reached the worst villany of mankind could ever exceed, FULL STOP. **'Griffith', while transformed in a less terrifying version of the original is not even different from any other rapist in this story. As the person in charge of the KnightWalker Slum, Griffith operates an underground town of death and slavery, forces children to work to death, allow his men to abuse anyone they want and even rapes any underaged girl he finds attractive. Everything that happened to Atala's sanity could fall directly upon him. **'Bill Williamson' is just pathetic and petty as anyone can be. As a KnightWalker who joined the organization only because of Eckidina, Bill acts pretty much like Misogi and makes himself a stupid version of a Lawful Neutral villain and blindly follows Eckidina because of his love for her, even willing to let her cut him because she is just "precious". Not only he burned down Azul's village but also brutally cut off Maria Jissele right in front of Azul to give the others citizens an example of what is going to happen to them if they disobey the KnightWalkers. ''Raizen High School Sub Arc *For the Starter Villain, the story introduced Mafusa Gang with its members appeared at the time (until the appearance of Maria Arzonia) were introduced as maniacal gangsters who assisted Eckidina to declare war and invaded Tokyo. Their leader, 'Aki Honda, is the worst of the worst as the Starter Villain of SoK, starting from a school bully to a Psychopathic Womanchild. Not only Aki killed innocent citizens and children in the street, she also induced sexual assault and torture upon her victim. Katarina once confronted her and yet she could not afford to kill her at the time. Later, Katarina regretted the mistake as she saw Aki raised her own gang and assaulted the city and killed people to start the World War III, which Aki considered as an opportunity. She killed many people during the assault, most notably the fan-favorite Eugen Katsuragi. The tragic scene eventually drove Katarina into a berserk state, and what Aki earned next was a Cruel and Unusual Death of what she deserved. Her eventual fate at the disposal of Vira Hermes (Eugen's Black Demon form from an alternate timeline) made her status more satisfying considering so much death and misery she caused. *While '''Misogi "KnightWalker" Kumagawa was present in the previous spin-offs, this Sub Arc transformed him into a Soft-Spoken Sadist who had little regard for anyone's lives and followed Eckidina like a blind dog, revolting some readers as they considered him to have little conscience to act on his own and make his own decisions. This only receives a boost when he personally kills the children of La Folia's Orphanage they kidnapped to blackmail La Folia into forming an alliance between her family and the KnightWalker Family. ''The Corbin Files *While the Big Bad of the crossover is a likeable Manipulative Bastard, his group of Psycho for Hire, the [[Arzonia Brothers|'Arzonia Brothers']], certainly are the most repulsive and brutish characters in the entire crossover even with the presence of Eckidina KnightWalker. The three Arzonia Brothers are remnants of Mafusa Gang and the long-gone House of Arzonia, being the worst example of abusive siblings in this storyline, abusing their half-sister, the poor and kind-hearted Maria Arzonia, for years, before ruining lives of many other innoncent people simply for sheer excitement and joy. It was later revealed in ''Firenza Junior that they were directly responsible for the death of Carl Robinson's parents, but they forced their sister to pull the trigger and make her take the blame. Seeing Maria as nothing but a tool for them, they often forced Maria to choose between working for their Big, Screwed-Up Family or selling her body on street, knowing Maria sees streetwalking as a woeful sin. Particularly, no one had ever mourned them when their "maid" finally snapped and burned them alive without remorse. ''Eckidina Arc Angel Sub Arc *This trope, dedicated to exploring whether there is such a thing as Embodiment of Hatred, and this person is 'Kanon Rihavein' who represents the worst of misanthropy. Kanon is just like Eckidina and behaves like a spoiled brat who refuses to hear 'no'. She practically had a temper tantrum when she learns that she couldn't use the full power of her Human Purifier, who she had all scientists of her department killed at this point. Her spoiled nature results in her ordering other around, torturing anyone who dares to defy her words (unlike any other villain, Kanon only does that because she hates being critized) and considers herself the most superior person in the world when she is fact just another spoiled kid who was never educated or punished for her bad deeds. Throughout her entire life, Kanon thought she was the strongest and everyone should do what she wanted with anyone in her kingdom. When she finally met someone stronger than her, she was revealed as the spoiled child that she was. Even 'Heis, her alter-ego describes her as a "little brat" who King Lucas "spoiled rotten." Firenza Junior *Even though with his calm demeanor as well as all he had suffered, [[Cain Knightlord|'''Cain Knightlord]] is no less a manipulative sociopath and the personification of Pride in the spinoff. He is the third-in-command to Michael Langdon and his followers, who used Fantastic Rasism as excuse to justify his misantrophy. Manipulating Carl into the dark side and supressing the Malice of Moloch's power for his own use, Cain managed to goad Carl into destroying the world and creating it anew, making Carl to believe he was destinied to seek vengence upon the world that once wronged him, while Cain kept goading Carl to destroy Maria for her responsibility in his family's demise, even though Maria was coerced. Progressively getting darker as the series deepened into its Darker and Edgier part, Cain eventually gone so far in the London Battle that even Carl questioned his morality, as the latter only wants to do the right thing. **In addition, unlike Melancholia who at least mourned the death of some of LO members even including Esther Blanchett, Cain showed no empathy towards anyone in the Langdon Orphans, especially those who failed him or betrayed him, and he particularly considered humanity should blame themselves for their sins and punishments. No wonder why Sascha Vykos chose him to be her heir, since he had the potential to become a person just like anyone in the Sabbat Leadership. *'Nio Hashiri' is directly responsible for the darkest tragedy upon Carl Robinson, as she was the one who had hired the aforementioned Arzonia Brothers to burn the town down for its potential hostility against her devoted master, Michael Langdon. Nio tried to justify herself by talking about the town's instability and rumors of the flu in it. However, this could never justify that she masterminded a massacre against the population from a town while pushing a man's life into misery. What was worse, Nio was fully awared about Arzonia Brothers' actions and yet she kept the truth away from Carl to make him hate Maria Arzonia, who pulled the trigger. She even killed many who discovered Carl's sad story, so that Carl would hear no true voice of empathy. Her actions in Firenza Junior is no less heinous, as she manipulated Carl to go berserk, casued the Malice of Moloch to kill people, and made Carl remembered Maria was his enemy. **Even so, more backstory of Nio was revealed later to explain her villainy. She was a former Lunar Coven test subject escaped from Orlando Orange and the Niveus Pharmaceuticals, getting installed with the organs from Lady Van Tassel and got nurtured by Jobe, who made her to kill her family... I think we're actually safe to presume Nio could be deemed tragic. However, even that sympathetic and redeeming quality vanished when it was revealed that NIO was exactly the person who persuaded Michael into accepting his demonic destiny and made him to kill his family! *The former squad of Carl Robinson, led by a man named Morrison, who followed him to Italy in order to find Carissa by the end of The Corbin Files, were considered as some of the worst example of false friends in the story. At first, they were merely annoying since they were not only snobbish but also very abrasive, not walking to march further until Carl had demanded them to do so. Nevertheless, the scene that codified their Hate Sink status was after Carl was tricked and captured by the Catholic Church, now under Michael's papacy. They simply blamed their situation from Carl and escaped. According to Matt, those men pretended to befriend Carl only because they feared his determination, but they tried to take over his position after they finally had a chance to dump him like a trash. Thankfully, all of them eventually earned their just deserts from possibly the Sandman. *'Celestia Ludenberg' is a hired psychopath for the Ultimate Despair and an accomplise to Langdon Orphans as well, only joining their own cause for payment and being uncaring towards the innocent lives that the Langdon Orphans had killed. Not only using a clone of herself to wreck havoc, Celestia also assisted Michael and his minions in destroying the Russian Orthodox Church's main base through faking her own death. Utterly uncaring and deceitful, Celestia is the personification of greed itself within Arzonia-Langdon wars. *'Guinevere Arzonia' is the half-sister of Maria and the daughter of their fathers' first wife, someone whom he had divorced, before she was raised by the aforementioned Cain Knightlord, who said she was the reincarnation of Sascha Vykos herself. Being stuffed with delusions under such a belief, Guinevere joined the Langdon Orphans to become their most dangerous assassin and assisted Melancholia's plot. She burnt down the tents of Merry Melody and captured Baccarat Blueberry to steal his ring, so that she can raise a war inside London and take down Maria. Loathing her sister for pure jealousy, Guinevere stated she will be the true heir to her crime family and make the Arzonia Family strong again, but all she did was abuse over underlings and maintaining absolute authority in her clan. ''KK Murder Case *The titular '''KK Killer', true name Ike Raynford, has one of the MOST MORBID AND DISTURBING POV narrations in SoK villains, EVER. It merely showed him as a delusional and cruel child ever since the beginning, only trying to kill animals and committing cruelty to fill his boredom of life, from drowning hamsters alive to murdering little girls, even killing his fiance when she discovered his true identity. When he was investigated by Nami, Ike disguised as Kyoko to misguide her to the case, before revealing his true nature and almost immolated the real Kyouko Kirigiri right in front of her. In his last ditch to escape, KK attempted to drown Nami and kill civillians in an amusement park when he tried to evade himself from her chase. Truth to be told, this guy is so morbid and nihilistic that even Jack the Ripper would be disgusted. ''Unit-CM 130 Sub Arc *'B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130' stands out as the MOST hated character in CIS' universe as a whole. CM is despicable and irredeemable to the core. And he only sinks lower with every appearance, crossing the Moral Event Horizon at any opportunity. His Chronic Backstabbing Disorder and willingness to cross any line to get what he wants only increases the hatred that he receives from others, both in and out of universe. Not only he betrays anyone who works to him but also conduct brutal and inhuman human experiments in almost every scene he appears, even injecting acid virus in pregnant women so he can learn how to end the reproduction of a race in a global system, using children in callous Black Gas virus and transforming them into monsters, bombing planets with gas bombs, torturing his own subordinates they fail him, forcing abortion, experimenting in animals and innocent civilians, ramdonly shooting people just because they are black or asian, worship the nazism's ideology to the core and even promotes genocidal, racist and hate campaign against religion, homosexuals and even mentally and physically disabled. CM 130, as always, is a bastard monster who has no redemption and portrays the worst of humanity in real life universe as a whole. *'Akrak Couteau' is not different and is the hateful female villain of this sub arc. She has her men massacre an entire village of riparian people in Amazonia jungle, kidnaps the survivors to use them as guinea pigs in her zombies experiments, cutting them into pieces while they are alive and prepared to rebuild her Hlokoust Cannon to spread complete destruction and chaos to the world, calling it as a necessary action to end the World War III. In her personal prison, she allows torture on Brazillians, allows gang-bang rapes on children and even carbonization of religious people. *There is nothing positive about 'Yuuki Terumi. He is cruel sadomasochist psychopath and member of a Religion of Evil, who worships violence and death, and sees mercy as a sin. He slaughtered his own town simply because he was disgusted with their pacifistic way of life, and performed gruesome rituals to attain immortality for himself. And unlike the rest of the Zero Numbers, he has no real Freudian Excuse for his actions. In his debut episode, he is already seen conducting a brutal ritual on Revy's body, cut her body into pieces and pit the her limbs inside of toy boxes to make her feel pain as his curse keeps his victims alive even after cutting them in hundreds of pieces. On top of that, even the story itself seems to posit him as one of the most unsympathetic major villain, as he's exempt from the Cycle of Revenge Aesop pervading the storyline with his Fate Worse than Death. Mafusa Gang's Revenge Sub Arc *'''White Mask, from a mere gangster to a worldwide terrorist. For leading the Boston's airport massacre, causing the first war between the USSR and USA and his part in kidnaping the Filipino president to get the nuclear codes and detonating the nuke of on Nuremberg that killed 30,000 soldiers. It's made pretty clear that White Mask is supposed to be as atrocious as possible, making himself the most vile monster of Mafusa Gang to ever exist in this world, so that it would be very satisfying giving his slow and undignified death. *While he was away from the cameras, once it was revealed how life inside of Russia was, it became obvious King Hamdo was even more monstruous than his allies. Under Hamdo, Russia was transformed from a peasant society into an industrial and military superpower. However, she ruled by terror, and millions of his own citizens died during his brutal reign. Unlike the Emperor Tathagata Killer who has charm and Sae who is cunning, Hamdo is a pitful, dumb and incompetent ruler. He has some mildly pitiful moments, but those moments are always undermined by the fact that he's a cowardly, childish and pathetic selfish tyrant who commits various atrocities, including beating his own daughter in a fit of rage, knowingly ordering the deaths of his generals, abusing his bodyguard who may or may not be in love with him. In a cast of characters from New Sovietic Union who are incredibly tragic, Hamdo is the one character you most likely won't feel any sympathy for, and in the unlikely event that you do, you won't do so for very long. ''Phoenix Sub Arc *'Alois Trancy' comes out as even more spoiled, petty and ridiculous version of Kanon Rihavein. A spoiled 13-years old kid who formed a pact with Knights of Astaroth to find the Phoenix Stones and obtain eternal life so he can rule Veronica forever, Alois a lazy king who cares nothing but to sexual orgies, parties and fun, leaving his people to suffer with high taxes, poverty and hunger. The Will of the Abyss describe him as an insane king who was self-absorbed, was angry, killed on a whim, and indulged in too much spending and sex. He is accused of sleeping with other men's wives and bragging about it, killing for mere amusement, deliberately wasting money on his bridge, causing starvation, and wanting a statue of himself in the Temple of Jerusalem for his worship once he invaded the country. Once, at some games at which he was presiding, he was said to have ordered his guards to throw an entire section of the audience into the arena during the intermission to be eaten by the wild beasts because there were no prisoners to be used and he was bored. Ultimately, Alois may be considered a Complete Monster but he was so pathetic that even the Knights of Astaroth serving him refused to continue working to him and decided to get their hands on the stones themselves. Madness Sub Arc *Zig-Zagged with 'Ara Astaroth. While Ara is portrayed as a very cool and badass Nosferatus despite being a manipulative sociopath responsible for the death of all heroes, genocide of all Gods and the foundation of the Astaroth Empire, her actions in LOTM: Los Reina De Corázones and Madness Sub Arc amplifies her actions to be more monstrous and despicable rather than being just a manipulative bitch, reminding all readers that Ara is still an unsympathetic, irredeemable monster deep down. Given the misery and destruction Ara has unleashed upon the omniverse, it would seem damn near impossible to find her likeable in any way. Although this ended up backfiring horribly, as Ara is one of the most reconized and popular villains of the story thanks to her sarcastic and funny personality. Aryana Arc *As the name suggests, there is a single person in this Sub Arc that qualifies as one of the most hateful members of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. '''Aryana Westcott is a horrible, unforgivable scumbag who runs the part of her DEM Empire from behind the scenes, she gleefully promotes mass murder, rape and torture be carried out throughout the DEM Empire against non-white humans to bring down the extinction of all non-aryan people who don't fit the nazi's standard of "humanity", and even allows her minions a band of evil criminals to carry out heinous atrocities disguised as "justice" to intimidate the New Conglomerate. That being said, Aryana herself is one of the most despicable characters in all of the story, portraying the very worst of nazism just like Unit-CM 130. Af it was not enough, Aryana ramdonly destroys any planet she finds to be ugly and immediately wipe out entire civilizations because she also finds to be "inferior". Just that. No real motivations. ''Order of Terror Arc *Surprisely, 'Shiki' wins the spot as the most hateful character in this Sub Arc where the New World Order is raping the world apart. Shiki is tyrannical, sadistic and sociopathic Egyptician who rules the Cairo town as a prison and allows civilians to be abused and beaten by his Nile River Coalition. He is also abusive towards his right-hand man, Towa. Even worse is when he callously leaves the Rogues to their deaths in the Black Hole caused by himself, even though Imperia and Katarina had risked their lives to save him earlier. Battle for Earth Arc *While he was considered a cunning mastermind and brilliant chessmaster for the rest of the story, 'the Fallen's Essence' becomes the most vicious villain of this arc to the point everything he did in the story was erased. He ultimately subverts what coolness he showed in his introduction when he's revealed as an Omnicidal Maniac who wants to kill everything that has no use for him and has done practically every crime in the book, changing his goals to become the Original Fallen to merely bring destruction so he can make the Gods bow down to him. He casually discards his allies and uses them as decoys, and mind-rapes and tortures them. He takes pleasure in trying to force Azul Jissele to love him through rape for merely being a "part of Scathach" soul and wiping off Lusamine's forces while groping her mind and body, all because he didn't like the love she had for him. He is also disliked by just about every character in the story, and any of the female characters that do like him end up repenting after realizing how bad he was once he showed his true colors and all his false promises were revealed to be false. =LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes= Astaroth Hell Saga Rebellion Saga Black Mask Saga Empire's Wrath Saga *The 'Mask of Astaroth, now revealed to be an embodiment of what remained of Phyllis Peach and other Ara's victims, already took over the poor Beatrice Bergamot as her domino mask and transformed into a Black Demon. However, that wasn't enough. The Mask kept sending Beatrice false future and trying to break her mind, willing to mock her own efforts in helping Helene Hawthorn to bring joy. Possessing Beatrice as its host, the Mask went on an rampage to backstab and betray every allies its host once had, blaming everything on Beatrice and ruining Selina's efforts upon rebuilding Sleepy Hollow once more. As one of the major catalyst of Astaroth Hell, the Mask shows itself to be no empathy and is willing to turn everyone Beatrice once cared about into living hell, and it cares nothing but painting the universe pitch black. *Due to possessing a woman with split personality and based on Legion from Bible, the personality of '''Agent Abracadabra often varies in different versions. However, in this story, it is one of her worst personalities taking hold. Gambler Abracadabra, or the self-proclaimed Grand Gambler, is the Astaroth Space Casino's mistress, who earned the seat after vanquishing all of her personality by brutally murdering them inside her head, with her own "victims" including the much more compassionate Olga Romanova personality. Soon, becoming the one and only personality of Agent Abracadabra, the Grand Gamber began her exploitation over the war and set out an underground casino for human beings and Black Demons alike, setting a colleseum on war zone to make her guests bet who would win the battle. When her guest had no longer having money, the Grand Gambler would turn them into magical gems and sent them to the aforementioned Mask of Astaroth in exchange for money. Claiming she had abandoned Sorensen's ideology of killing for fun, the Grand Gambler turned out to be nothing but a mere hypocrite who did as wicked and hateful as Sorensen's Blood Game. =''LOTM: Sword of Kings Part 2= Sith Saga Multi-Universe War Arc Cold War Arc Hades Arc *'Jin Kazama, this pathetic version in contrast to his badass personality of the original. He presents himself as a cheerful adventurer, but it's quickly revealed during his interview by Kotori Itsuka that he was hording loot from his party, who are in desperate need of money, not just for good equipment, but also to provide for their families, making it clear he cared little for his comrades. Additionally, he secretly lusts after Kotori. When things turn sour for him during the interview, he thought about attacking Kotori, but only stops himself when he realizes that Katarina is in the room with them, and wouldn't have hesitate to kill him if he went through with it. He later joins forces with the Zoyineian-Sith Empire just so he can take revenge on Katarina and Kotori for outing him as a thief, despite it being his own doing. He dies messily for his efforts, courtesy of the Sith themselves. *Sergeant Cortez, while not being a villain, is the most despicable of the "non-villain" character of this story. He's so egotistical that he can never admit when he's wrong, he takes it to a whole new level of delusion. While even the most flawed heroes like ones from Peace Foundation are deeply flawed as they are, are still capable of skepticism, and even standing up for La Folia Rihavein when they realize they were wrong, while Cortez believes his own personal narrative that he's the most powerful and virtuous of the colonel of the Alliance. Despite his own unwarranted arrogance, he's also the easiest of person of the Alliance to manipulate. Truly, the most pathetic hero in the story so far, even more so than the Peace Foundation since they are least TRYING. *Judar, a serial killer who joins the Sith Empire and helps them attack the training camp of NC and the Alliance, endangering the lives of teenagers in training only to get fun killing and mutilating his victims. As if this wasn't bad enough, he also murdered the Kotori's parents before she was brought to the Golden Tower, For the Evulz, and tries to kill Kotori and Ashe before the others intervenes. While some of the other Sith Empire members have sympathetic traits to join the Dark Side of the Force, Judar is nothing more than a psychotic murderer. Triggers Hell Saga Fire Arc Hell Arc Final Countdown Arc (final) =LOTM: A Draw of Kings= Deus.Ex.Machina Saga Genocide Arc Cataclysmatic War Saga Fallen Gem Arc Katarina's Memories Sub Arc Abyssal Chaos Saga Bismarck Arc Kingdom of the Cosmic Sub Arc The Legendary ExKrieg Arc (final) =LOTM: The Phoenix on the Sword= Exploration Saga Longinus Dreizehn Orden Last Man Standing =LOTM: Destiny= Universal Saga Wolf Arc Astaroth's Shadow Arc The Heart of Darkness Arc Revenge of the Fallen Saga DEM 2nd Reich Aryana's Revival Michael's Rise Greater Saga Ragnarok's Day Arc Sequined's Wrath Arc The Eye of Idea of Evil Arc Krol the Barbaro Arc (final)''' Category:TvTropes' LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:CIS Productions